Kalec: Winged Girl Lost
by Mz. Random Awesomeness
Summary: Kalec has a normal life.....except she has wings. And thinks her parents aren't really her parents. But if not Jason and Christina, the only parents she's ever known, then who?
1. Meet Kalec

**New Story!!!! Woot to the Woot!!!! This, is an extremely original idea that has just popped into my head and I feel like writing a lot today so you might just get five chapters! Or one.....depending on my mood lol. So here it is!! Enjoy! :D**

**Kalec POV**

I've never been normal. I've never fit in anywhere. Not at school, not even at home. You see, my parents are the most amazing people I've ever known. My dad is the man of the house and runs things. The leader, if you will. My mom doesn't have a job. She stays at home and cooks and cleans but that's only because she wants me to be able to come home from school and have a parent here with me. She's sacrificed so much to protect me, and our small family. It's just my mom, dad, and me. My dad is also amazing. He's an entrepreneur and owns many of his owns businesses. Because of this, we have mad money laying around, but I stay humble and keep my head. I have no friends to share it with anyway. My dad is very very tall with black hair and dark eyes. My mom is tall too with dirty blond hair and eyes the color of dark caramel. Their names are Jason and Christina Ryan. And I'm Kalec Ryan. Kalec with long dark hair with natural blond streaks and milk chocolate colored eyes. Kalec with a height of

5'2 at age eleven. Kalec with a natural ability to run at crazy fast speeds. Kalec with......

Wings.

No, you read right. Wings. Like a bird? Flutter flutter? Yeah. They're freaking attached to me. I tried prying them off one day and it hurt like.....a word I'm not aloud to say. But yes. Wings. They move like regular limbs and do stuff. They itch from time to time. I can't lie down on them. I have to wash them or they will smell. They're like an extra set of arms that can't pick up anything. Oh, and I really can fly with them. Like, in the air. But my parents forbid me from ever flying. They say it will cause attention and people will think our family is weird and not talk to us. As fun as it would be to fly, I agree with them. It would just make me weirder than I already am. My parents don't have wings. They showed me their bare backs one day. "We may not be alike, but we're still family." They say. Sure. Sure. You don't have to squeeze your wings in so people won't notice them or ask about them. You don't have to wear t-shirts to go swimming because bathing suits show off your wings. You don't have to spend your whole life wondering how this happened to you and not your parents. You don't have to be confused about how something like this could even happen. I mean birds are things that you see in the sky and think nothing of. Birds are what some people keep as pets! Birds are things that people feed in the park! I mean I've seen people run through huge groups of birds on the sidewalk for FUN!

And part of them. I'm 2% bird, as my doctor tells me. I wonder if I sat on the sidewalk with a group of birds with my wings out if people would try and run through me. Most likely. I'm 2% bird while my parents are 0% and think I'm a freak.

And that's the part that sucks.


	2. Close Encounters

**Her name is pronounced Kay-Lick by the way......**

**Kalec POV**

"Kalec! Breakfast, darling!" I hear my father call from downstairs. I'm laying in my bed listening to some My Chemical Romance. I always wake up earlier than I need to for some reason. It's like my internal alarm clock always screams 5:00!!! Wake up Kalec!!!! I have no idea why. I'm already dressed and ready. My homework is done and 100% correct. I quadruple check my work. The only thing needed before school is breakfast. And I LOVE food. It's like my best friend. But I'm not fat at all. I'm really skinny, like a pencil. I can't weigh more than 90 pounds. Even though I eat all the time.

I grab my messenger bag and trudge down the steps. The smell of potatoes and turkey bacon and toast fill my nose. I move faster to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie!" My mom calls as she sets a third piece of toast on my plate. I know it's mine, because it has the most food.

"Morning Mom, Dad." I pop a squat and dig in.

"Meet anybody interesting lately, Kalec, dear?" My dad asks. He's seated across from me at our huge dark wood kitchen table, reading the paper and drinking coffee. He has on his business suit. His everyday clothes. Long black hair neat and smoothed down. No signs of bed head.

"Uh, no, Dad." I answer, and twitch my wing nervously. He knows I don't talk to anyone. He's testing me.

"Well why not?"

"I don't know." I hide my face behind my lengthy, dark, streaked hair.

"I think you should try and talk to someone today. And for God's sake, stop twitching that thing." He says, referring to my wing. He hates when I do anything that has anything to do with them.

"I can't help it, you're making me nervous."

"I'm your father. Why would you be nervous around me?"

I just shrug, deciding I've said more than I usually do for the morning. I just silently finish my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. While I'm there my mom says,

"Have a nice day sweetie. And never mind your father, he just wants you to make some friends."

I nod and kiss her cheek before grabbing my bag and heading out. As I walk down the street towards Valley View Middle School in Simi Valley, California. That's where I live, by the way. I'm right down the street from my school, so I walk, even though flying would be three hundred times faster. Too bad it's "Forbidden". Sometimes I think my parents hate the fact that I'm different. They probably do. I mean, am I so disgusting that you don't even want to show me pictures from when I was a baby?

I try to get this all out of my head as I walk into the building. I pass all the kids who attend school with me, but have no clue who I am. I go to my locker and put my things away, keeping my face hidden behind my hair. I put the books I don't need until after lunch in my locker, shut it, then continue to class. My seat is in the back. The very last row, in the corner. I set my bag down and get out my notebook, then start drawing like I do all the time before the bell rings, signaling class is starting. I draw what my real family should look like. The family I've dreamed about. A big one, with about six people, seven including me. They all have wings and love me, and accept me and couldn't imagine life without me. I stop when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up from my paper to the left. It's Rachel. She doesn't talk much either. She's sat next to me in class for as long as I can remember.

"Uh.....how do you get your hair like that?" She asks me softly.

"Uh—It's natural." I reply.

"Really?" Her eyes get wide. I nod.

"That's so awesome." I nod again.

"What are you drawing there?"

"Uh—nothing." I close my notebook and put it away. My dream family is secret. Private. For some reason I don't want anyone to know about them.

"Sorry." Rachel says, and blushes, then turns back around in her seat. I wasn't being mean was I? I mean, I just told her I wasn't drawing anything. I didn't say it in a rude way! Or even in a tone high enough for you tell if it was rude or not. Great. I almost had a friend and I ruined it. Super. Class begins and I float through it, not listening. I get my notebook out again and keep drawing. Honestly, I don't know how I get such good grades when I don't even pay attention in class.

Soon, it's over. I have two more classes, then study hall, then lunch. I breeze through those classes and head straight to the library. I have no homework to do that I can't do at home, so I grab a good book off of the shelf and sit at a table. I'm near the third chapter already when I sense someone sit down next to me. I look over from under my hair, and there's Rachel again. I set my book down and turn to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you need something?" I ask her.

"No.....Just—Can I sit here, with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't mind?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Okay. It's just that...you're like the prettiest girl here, and I'm so....not. I might put a damper on your ego."

"My ego? I don't have an ego. I stick to myself usually. And what do you mean I'm the prettiest girl here?"

"Do you not notice how all the boys stare at you in class? Especially Xavier Clements."

"He so doesn't stare at me."

"Yeah he does. They all do. You're just too busy in your own world to recognize it."

"We'll see." I pick up my book and keep reading. Are Rachel and I friends now? Did I just befriend someone? On my own?

"I'd love to have my hair like that." She says. I turn back to her.

"I could come over and dye it for you. I don't know how my hair got like this, but we can dye yours if you want. I'd do it for you."

"You would do that for me? Wow. No one's ever offered anything to me like that before."

I nod. She smiles and says, "You wanna come over after school tomorrow? We could go to the store then do it at my house. You could stay for dinner."

"But....I don't know you that well."

"I've sat next to you in every class since kindergarten. We used to talk all the time, even though you were really soft spoken."

Oh.

"Okay. Um, sure. I don't think my parents would mind."

"Awesome! I'll get to be almost as pretty as you."

"Trust me, you don't want to be like me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Reasons."

The bell rings and I gather my stuff, and say, "Wanna walk to class?" And Rachel smiles brightly and says, "I'd love to. Good to have you back, friend."

And my day is loads brighter.

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

When I walk in, my mom is sitting in her favorite chair reading a book. She smiles when I walk in.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?"

"Good. I made a friend." Complete shock crosses over her face.

"Really? That's wonderful, sweetie!"

"Yeah."

"Well go put your things away. You have a doctor appointment today."

"Are you serious?"

"I know, baby. Yes. It's just a check up, nothing more."

"Fine." I say angrily and run upstairs to take my things to my room.

When I'm back downstairs, my mom has on her jacket and keys in hand. We hop in the car and head off to the place I hate most. For some reason it's called Itex. Creepy, right? It also looks more like a office and laboratory than doctor's office too. I always freak out coming here. Sometimes, if I listen closely, I think I hear screams....Pleading screams.....like they want to escape. Like this is a torturing prison. It scares me a lot. And I always have a nightmare when I go to sleep later on.

Me and Mom approach the reception desk with this lady. She's smiling, but it looks forced.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she says.

"An appointment with Dr. Batchelder for Kalec Ryan."

She nods and says room 603. We head to the elevators and head up to the sixth floor. We find room 603 immediately. I hop onto the examination table that's stainless steel, like for animals, and try to relax. I see restraints on the sides. Like someone might try to escape this table so they strap them down and....and.....I need to get out of here.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I tell my mother and she nods and I walk out into the hall. I pass all these metal doors. One door has a folder on top of a little shelf. I look around to make sure no ones around before I take it and look inside. It says Experiment GHGdkeNO—1 and GHGdkeNO—2. AKA: Maximum Ride and Fang. What kind of names are those?

I stand on my tiptoes and see two people in two different cages, holding hands through the bars. One has dirty blond hair like my mom's and the other has long dark hair like my dad's. They're both sitting with their knees to their chest. The blond one is shaking. She must be crying. I lift myself up further and accidentally kick the door. The dark haired guy looks up at me.

And stares.

And stares.

And I stare back.

And I stare back some more.

Why does he look so familiar?

I can't stop looking at him. He can't stop looking at me either.

He nudges the girl's hand and she shakes her head. She doesn't look up. He nudges harder, never taking his eyes off of me. I don't take them off of him. He nudges again and says something that looks like Max which I'm guessing is short for Maximum Ride. So he must be Fang. But why does he look so....so....comforting?

He lets go of Max's hand and crawls closer to the door, still inside the cage. He looking right at me. I'm looking right at him. I know this guy. I know him somehow. I don't know how, but I know him in some kind of way.

He puts his hand up to the cage, like he wants me to understand something. But....what? He widens his eyes, begging me to understand. I want to. So badly. I want to understand him. I have a feeling that I need to understand him.

He sighs, and drops his head, then looks back up at me. He points to himself. I nod. Then he crosses his arms over his chest. Doesn't that mean love? I think it does. So I nod again. Then he points at me. He....loves me? How could he possibly know who I am? I nod signaling I get what he's saying, but I don't know why he loves me. I shake my head and put my arms up in the gesture meaning "I don't know, I don't get it." He looks confused. I take a piece of paper out of mini notepad and write in huge letters, "Why do you love me?"

He looks like he's about to answer when I feel a tug on my arm. It's my doctor.

"Um, hi, Dr. Batchelder."

"Hello, Kalec. Checking out some of the new models, huh?"

"Models?"

"Yes. They're robots."

"Oh. Well, yeah. Cool."

"Yes. Well let's get you back to your room now, shall we?"

He takes me back to my room and I jump back on the table. He checks out my heartbeat and blood pressure and such, then flexes my wings, which hurts because I can never use them.

"I think you need to give these wings some exercise, Kalec."

"I'm not aloud to."

"Mrs. Ryan, she really does need--"

"We stand by our rules, Doctor. We don't want them out. She has no use for them."

"Very well. I'll return shortly for something to relax those muscles as long as you aren't using them."

Then he walks out the door.

**Dr. Batchelder POV**

"What kind of stunt are you pulling?!" I yell at Max and Fang. The child almost caught on to the fact that they are her parents!

"You almost exposed us!"

"_We_ didn't do a damn thing. It was all me."

"Why the hell would you do something like that?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because _I want my daughter back_!" He yells right back at me.

"You can't have her back! She's being tested. To get her back would be ruining everything. I've told this over and over again!"

"I don't care how many times you've told me, Jeb! That doesn't make me not want her back any less _you dipshit_!"

"You can't have her back. End of story. She gets a _life_. A normal one. Unlike you two and the Flock did. She may be confused and lost, but we need her to get vital information."

"I don't give a fuck about your vital information she's my fucking _daughter_ for Christ's sake and your using her for something that has nothing to do with her!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP BOTH YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCKING FUCK _UP_!!!" Max screams through tears.

"Just shut.....up.....I can't take it, _shut up_."

It suddenly gets very quiet.

"You're such a bastard--" Fang starts.

"SHUT UP!" she screams again. Fang is glaring at me so hard I think his eyes are going to burst into flames. He breathing hard and his nostrils are flaring. I'm actually a little scared. I gulp a wad of spit.

I turn on my heel and walk out.....letting the sound of my own daughter's hysterical tears fill my ears.


	3. A Knock on the Window

**Kalec POV**

I can't sleep. All I can think about is that guy and girl. He said he loved me. I don't ever remember my parents saying the exact words, "I love you." Technically, he didn't say them either, but it was obvious that he meant it. But why, is the question. Why would he love me? He looked like he knew me. Like he'd missed me. But how could you miss me and you know nothing about me? He doesn't even know my name! Or does he....? Ugh, this is all so tiring. If only there was someone who could give me some sort of answer!

I turn on my side and look out the window. An airplane is slowly descending, not far from my house. But....there are no airports near my house....I hear a bang on my window. It makes me gasp. I'm frozen where I lay. Who could reach all the way up here and be able knock on my window? I sit still. It could be anyone out there. Like, a burglar or something.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Ugh! Fine!

I get up and go to the window, pulling back the shade. I gasp when I see a dark skinned girl with very curly hair floating. The thing that catches my eye next, is the fact that she's floating because of her wings.

"Who are you?!" I whisper-yell.

"Shh! Can I come in?"

"I don't know you!"

"Yes you do! Now let me in!" She pushes me back slips through my window gracefully, closing it shut when she's inside.

"Phew. Now. Sit down. I don't have much time. I've got to get back."

I don't know why, but I sit down as she tells me to.

"My name is Nudge. You, are Kalec. I know who you're real parents are."

"My real parents? What are you talking about? I know my real parents."

"No you don't. I can't tell you the whole story right now but Jason and Christina are not your real parents. They're fake. They work a company called Itex and adopted you for the sake of an experiment. Well, they didn't quite adopt you, more like captured you...Anyway, Max and Fang are your real real parents. They got freaky and had you. They didn't steal you from anyone."

"Max and Fang.....those....those people at the doctor's office?!"

"Yes. You talked to Fang earlier today. He's your real dad. And the girl crying? That's Max. She's your real mom."

"Oh my God. That's why he said he loved me....."

"Yes. Now listen. They're trapped there, at Itex. You saw they were in cages."

"Yeah..."

"We have to help them escape."

"How do we do that?"

"We have a plan. But we need you to get Max's confidence up."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's given up on ever seeing you again. Her heart's broken and she's just in terrible condition. She's usually the strongest we've ever known."

"Who do you mean 'we'?"

"The Flock. All six of us."

"There's six of you?!"

"Yes."

"And you all have wings?!"

"Yes!"

"And you're my family?!"

"Yes! Now come on we have to go!"

"I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because....my parents....school...."

"You're parents are probably reporting the fact that I'm here right now to Itex. Now we need to leave. Pronto. Grab a bag and some clothes and let;s get a move on. Now! Chop chop!"

I grab my biggest bag and put random clothes and underwear in my bag, slip on my Converses and follow Nudge to the window.

"How do you expect me to get down there?"

"Fly. Duh!"

"I can't. I've never been aloud to use my wings. They're in really bad shape."

"Sweet Jesus. Okay, I'll carry you. How much do you weigh?"

"Not over 90 pounds."

"Good. Okay, let's go."

Next thing I know, I'm soaring through the air with my bag and Nudge, going God knows where. My parents would disagree fervently. Running away with strangers. They would kill me! But this girl knows my parents. The real ones. We're going to help them escape. All my life I've wondered if I belonged in the right family. Turns out I never did. Now I'm on my way to the one I do belong in. The big family with six people who all are like me. I just wonder if they ever missed me since I've been gone.

"Hey Nudge?"

"Yo,"

"Did....did any of the—others.....did they miss me at all?"

"Oh, Kalec. They beyond missed you. Especially Max and Fang. I swear a part of them died when they took you away from us. You were only 3 months old. We'd barely got to know you and you were gone. Even though we didn't know you, we loved with all of our hearts, sweetie."

"That's so awesome. My parents never told me that they loved me."

"Every kid deserves to be loved. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel will be so excited to see you. And how beautiful you are. They might swamp you in hugs and kisses but you have to remember that these people haven't seen you in eleven years. Would you miss someone you haven't seen in eleven years?"

"Yeah, I would."

As I asked Nudge more and more questions, I came to the conclusion that she loves to talk. A lot.

Not long after, we stopped somewhere in the forest. I strapped my bag around me and followed Nudge as she lead the way. I saw a light not far away. A fire, maybe. Turns out that's exactly where we were headed.

"Guys!" She called. Another girl with light blond hair a few years younger than Nudge came running up.

"You found her!" she yelled and hugged me, really really hard.

"Angel! Don't kill her! She doesn't even know who you are yet."

"Oh. I'm Angel! I missed you so much! Look how grown up you are! Last time I saw you you couldn't talk."

"Yeah," I say, feeling awkward around all these people I don't know. A tall snow white blond guy, with ice blue eyes and is really really tall, comes up and says,

"Can I touch your face?"

"Why would you do that?" I ask, a little freaked out about why he would want to feel on my face.

"I'm blind." Oh.

"Um....sure, go ahead." He gently places his hands on either side of my face and softly touches every crease and indent in it. My eyelids, around my mouth, my cheeks. He doesn't feel dangerous at all.

"Welcome back, Kay." He tells me then pulls me into a tight hug. I hug him back.

"I want to hug her too!" Another blond says, running up and hugging me nice and hard, pushing the other guy out of the way. None of these people seem scary. I actually feel at home here. Like I'm with people who love me.

"So...who's who?"

"I'm Uncle Iggy." The tall, soft one says.

"I'm Uncle Gazzy," The other blond boy tells me.

"And I'm Auntie Angel." Says the short blond girl.

"Oh. Cool."

"We missed you so much Kay. You hungry?"

"Uh, yeah."

"God, you look like Max and Fang." Gazzy mumbles as he goes through a book bag looking for food I'm guessing.

"I hear."

"They're gonna be so stoked to see you."

"Um, Fang, has seen me already."

"Really? When?" Auntie Angel asks.

"When I went to the doctor yesterday. He said he loved me."

"How'd you know it was him?"Uncle Iggy asks.

"I just...felt like I knew him. I didn't know until Auntie Nudge came that he was my real dad."

"Nice."

We sit and catch up for a while. I tell them how my life has been. They tell me about theirs. It seems that they've been homeless for a long long time. They had no way to get money once Max and Fang were taken. It still seems a little hard for me to call them mom and dad when I hardly know them.

"We taught you sign language. Well, the alphabet." Uncle Iggy says. "You learned that quicker than anything else. Fang could have used that to talk to you but I guess he thought you wouldn't remember. Use it when we go to break them out."

"I....I don't think I remember."

"Please. No one forgets the sign language alphabet." Auntie Angel said.

"I think I did."

"Try."

I started moving my fingers in all these weird formations and ways and just spelling the letters out in the air with different fingers that I couldn't even think of a gesture for.

"That Kay, is the sign language alphabet." Auntie Nudge told me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Each and every letter was right."

"Dang."

"Precisely. Now, tomorrow morning we go get Max and Fang. You'll finally get to see and meet your real parent's, Kay. After all these years."


	4. Real Parents

**Kalec POV**

I went to sleep that night with Auntie Nudge's last words floating through my brain. "You get to meet your real parents. Finally after all these years." That thought is comforting. I wonder what they're like. Are they...smart? Courageous? Strong? Funny? I have no clue. Are they anything like me? Ugh, all these questions make my head hurt. I had a gut feeling that Jason and Christina weren't my parents. Come to find out, they aren't. I've been right this whole time. I can't help but wonder if they ever cared about me. They couldn't stand the sight of my wings, and didn't want me to stretch them. They hated any clue of my wings. They obviously didn't want what's best for me. They just wanted to use me as an....an....experiment. That word makes me sick. Uncle Iggy says that they were all experiments at one time, and escaped. Max and Fang included. I'm going to have to get used to calling them Mom and Dad. Can you really blame me, after not knowing them after all these years? My entire life was practically a lie. Something like that can really damage a person. What do I say to them once I meet them? "Hi, I'm Kalec, nice to see you again after eleven years, 'rents!" Or what about, "'Sup guys? Long time no see!" I don't quite think so. But I do need to rest. There's a big day tomorrow.

**Fang POV  
**"Max."

No response. As usual.

"Max, come on."

Still nothing.

"Max! Answer me!"

"_What_?"

"Talk to me."

"About _what_ Fang? The fucking weather? We can't really see what's outside right now."

"About anything."

".....You know what?" She sounds like she's about to cry again. Way to go Fang.

"Fang—I'm--I'm sorry. I just...I just want to get out of here. I want Kalec back. I want to be able to cuddle under you right now. There's just.....so much I want but can't have."

"I know, Max. I know. Why wouldn't you look up yesterday, when she was here?"

"Fang....I'm sure your eyes were just tricking you."

"No, they weren't, Max. I saw her. I was talking to her. I told her I love her and she understood me."

"Did she know you were her Dad? Or that you were related in any way at all?"

"....No. I don't think so."

"Then what's the fucking point? That's like telling a stranger you love them. It doesn't mean anything. Now I think it's better if we don't talk, don't you?"

**Kalec POV  
**"Kay. Kay, wake up. It's time to go."

I rub my eyes and face, trying to get myself together. I open my eyes and see the sun glinting right down on my family. It feels nice to say that.

"Come on, get up. We're gonna eat on the way. We've got to get up bright and early to get your parents."

"Will it be difficult?" I ask.

"Nah. It's usually always really easy. These guys are dumber than a sack of Ritz crackers."

They pack up all the food and I see Uncle Iggy and Uncle Gazzy start packing _bombs._

"What are you doing?!" I exclaim.

"Packing bombs. We'll need them to blow the place up."

"You want to blow up my doctor's office?"

"It's not an office. It's a torturing chamber.."

This completely catches me off guard and I freeze.

"Iggy! You scared her half to death!"

"What?"

"Um....I think we should leave now." I say.

Auntie Nudge nods and takes my arm, dragging me away from Uncle Iggy and glaring at him.

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

We are standing in front of the doctor's office, a.k.a. The torturing chamber. I'm super nervous. I'm getting ready to destroy the place I've come to since I was like, a year old, and I'm getting ready to meet my parents. Scary stuff, man.

"Let's do this." Uncle Gazzy says, latching Uncle Iggy's finger to his belt loop. He leads the way into the building. I immediately recognize the receptionist and realize that she soon will be dead. I never really liked her anyway.

"Listen." My aunt says to me. "You're probably going to see a lot of people get blown up. You have to realize that they have at some point hurt your parents. You can't feel sympathy for them. It'll only make it harder."

I nod and cling closer to her. She goes up to the receptionist and says, "We need an emergency visit for Dr. Batchelder. We've got a rapidly deteriorating child." She points to me. The lady asks,

"What's wrong, dear?" I quickly begin to play along.

"My head....so....much....pain....."

She nods and calls my doctor and tells him I'm here. She opens the door and we run in. We take the stairs seeing as elevators are too slow. We go up to the sixth floor, but in a different room than the other one.

"This isn't the room they were in before." I tell them.

"We know. They switched rooms ever since you saw them that day."

How they know all this, I have no clue. We reach a big super huge door with no window that looks like it's made of nothing but steel and metal. It looks quite frightening.

"Work your magic Nudge." She nods and runs her hands along the door, all over. I hear all of these clings and clacks and sounds like locks coming undone. Eventually the door pushes open a tad. We hurry in and shut the door behind us. I stare at my.....parents. My mom looks like she's sleeping on the floor. It looks terribly uncomfortable. My Dad is awake and staring at me again. This time I run over to him and get down on my knees hands on the cage. Why would they do this to someone? I feel tears start in my eyes and my fingers slide through his cage. My dad's.

"No, no, don't cry." He says, using his thumb to wipe my tears away. He has a deep voice. A fatherly voice. It makes me cry more. He looks over at my mom. She hasn't woken up yet, not through all of this chaos. He looks back at me, then above me.

"Nudge, get me out of here." he tells her. She gently slides me away and does her thing with the lock. He pushes the door open roughly and jumps out and wraps me up in his arms and it's the most amazing thing I could ever feel. He's warm, and soft, and smells wonderful, and I feel every kind of emotion out there. But most of all love. He's holding me so tight. I love it. I hug him back just as tight. I hear him breathing deeply. It's so nice, this feeling. I can't get enough of it. I never had this with my dad. E rarely ever touched me.

He pulls back and grabs my face. I'm crying so hard. He looks like he's about to break, but for some reason I know he won't. He kisses my forehead and stays there for a while, just holding me. I think he's saying something, but I can't tell. My own sobs are too loud to hear anything.

"Guys we've got to go." I hear Auntie Angel say. I look up and Uncle Iggy is carrying Mom. Me and my dad nod and he takes my hand and we run out. Down the stairs and out and Uncle Gazzy drops a few bombs. We run and run and run until we get into a clearing. My dad spreads his humongous black wings and gets ready to leap into the air. I hold onto his arm so he can't.

"I can't fly. They said I wasn't allowed to." I tell him. He nods and picks up in one swift movement and we leap into the air with everyone else and are flying.

I see the ground below me and cling closer to my father. He holds onto to me tighter. My mom is still out of it, though. I wonder what happened to her. So I ask my dad.

"What happened to....Mom?"

"She was taken away for a few hours.....for testing. I don't know what happened. She's been sleep ever since."

I nod. We land back in the clearing where we were before. My dad sets me down softly. I walk over to wear my bags are and sit down. He walks over to me and wraps an arm around me. He kisses my temple. I hug him from the side.

"God, I've missed you, Kay."

"I would say the same but...I don't really remember."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're back. With me and your mom."

I nod and cuddle up closer to him. He's so warm! Who knew Dads were so warm? He sighs against me head, and kisses it. I feel so _safe_. It's just so intensely.....awesome.

Eventually, I must have fell asleep because what seemed like seconds later, I hear crying. No, sobbing. It sounds so....broken. I break loose from my dad and go over to where it is. It's behind a tree, far away from everyone.

It's my mom.

"Um—M-Mom?" I say, touching her shoulder lightly. She flinches and looks up at me.

"K-Kalec?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, God! Come here!" She stands up and wraps me up, like dad did. This embrace is more desperate. More needed. I feel the same emotions and safeness and awesomness as I did with Dad. I can't believe these people are my parents. They still love me so much after all these years. Her crying stops and she she kisses me and tells me she loves me over and over again and I just eat it all up. I love the fact that so many people actually love me like this.

"My God, you are so big. Pretty different from when you were three months old."

I laugh dryly. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I let them get you."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just glad you aren't in a cage anymore."

"Yeah. That wasn't the worst part though."

"Why were you crying?"

"Oh um.....I'm sort of pregnant.....again. An experiment they did. I guess they wanted you to have a little brother or sister delivery. Whatever. I'm fine. This about you. I haven't seen you in so long....When Fang said you were there that day I thought his eyes were tricking him. I guess not."

She runs her fingers through my hair, smoothing it down. This gesture makes me sleepy. No one ever did this to me before.

"I love you so much, Kay."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"It's your nickname."

"I've never had one those before."

"Yeah you did. When you were with us. And you still have it."

"Cool. I love you too.....Mom."

"God, I love hearing that." She squeezes me again and she kisses my hair.

"I don't think it's fair that you two are having family time without me." I hear Dad say from behind us.

"You had lots of family time without me, Fang. This is Mom time."

"Whatever." he grabs a seat next to me and wraps an arm around me and my mom. I'm sitting between my parents. It makes me giddy.

"So.....what'd they do this time?" He asked Mom. She just pointed to her stomach and sighed. He looked really angry.

"We'll deal with it. It'll be okay." He said and kissed her passionately no the lips. Mom nodded and said, "I know. We'll be fine. Besides, Kay is back."

I smile and hug them both at the same time.

"Is the house still there?"

"I don't know. It should be."

"We can move back there." Mom said.

"What house?" I ask.

"The house we bought when I was pregnant with you. Naturally, by the way."

"The Flock didn't have the Max Ride card when we were captured so they couldn't pay the mortgage. They had to let it go. But since its abandoned now, we could move back there and get everything turned back on. It would be great. We loved that house so much." Dad said.

"Then we should go back there. You could raise the new baby there like you did me. It'd be great!"

"I'm so happy that you're so enthused about the baby, but....to tell the truth...I'm not." She laughed. "It's kind of scary....I'll go through it again, because I have no choice but, I don't think we wanted another kid other than you."

I nod understanding. They look like they were young when they had me. They still look young now. No one could blame them. I wouldn't want another kid if I had one at a young age.

"But first things first." Dad says. "You need to learn how to fly. I can't keep carrying you around everywhere."

"Okay!" I say excitedly. I taught myself to fly at a young age, but I haven't flown in years. My wings aren't even in good shape. I don't even think I can move them from their sockets.

Dad jumps up and offers his hand. I respectfully deny it and stand on my own.

"Just like your mother." He smirks.

We walk farther away into an opening. He says, "Watch me."


End file.
